When an individual suffers an injury or an ailment that causes temporary or permanent loss of function in one of the individual's legs, several devices exist to help the individual regain mobility. For example, an impaired individual may use a wheelchair or a crutch depending on the distance being traveled and the individual's ability to compensate for the impaired leg (e.g. status of the individual's other leg, ability to balance, and/or upper body strength). Many users prefer crutches because they enable unassisted navigation up and down stairs and because they enable users to remain mobile in an upright position. Crutches are also more portable and they provide a greater ability to maneuver through doorways, corridors, in and out of vehicles, and around other individuals.
The most commonly used crutches enable a user to compensate for an impaired or missing leg with the user's upper body. To compensate for the user's inability to shift weight from leg to leg, the user shifts weight from the user's mobile (unimpaired) leg to a pair of crutches resting under the user's armpits or forearms. The user is thus enabled to step with the mobile leg while the user's weight is supported by the crutches. However, because of their typical placement, these crutches impose significant strain on the user's upper body and often cause rashes, welts, and/or chafing under the user's armpits or forearms. There is a great need for systems or devices that allow user mobility in an upright position without the deficiencies of currently employed crutches.